scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo
The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo is the seventh incarnation of the Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon, Scooby-Doo. This was the final first-run version of the original 1969-86 broadcast run of the series, it premiered on September 7, 1985 and ran for one season on ABC as a half-hour program and then ended on December 7, 1985. Thirteen episodes of the show were made in 1985. It replaced Scary Scooby Funnies (a repackaging of earlier shows, and another repackaged series, Scooby's Mystery Funhouse, followed). History Contemporary feel 13 Ghosts was produced at a time when the 1984 Columbia Pictures film, Ghostbusters, was very popular, and two other animated series during that time was made, both about ghostbusting, one being Filmation's Ghostbusters and other being The Real Ghostbusters. The Real Ghostbusters was the animated series based of the hit movie Ghostbusters, although Filmation's Ghostbusters was based on a live-action television show from 1975-1976 titled "The Ghost Busters", which despite the title has nothing to do with the 1984 movie. In response to this, unlike previous Scooby series where the ghosts were criminals in costumes, the titular ghosts are depicted as being real supernatural beings, thus also attempting to give this series a much darker tone while still keeping much of the lighthearted humor, 13 Ghosts, much like The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries, attempted to give the Scooby-Doo franchise a more contemporary feel. Daphne and Shaggy were given redesigns to fit them into the mid-1980s style. Daphne would slightly resemble Debbie from Speed Buggy and April from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They, along with Scooby and Scrappy, were joined in this season by a young Mexican con-artist named Flim-Flam, and a warlock mentor, Vincent Van Ghoul (a parody of Vincent Price, who voiced the character as well). Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley were again completely absent from the series; they had not been major characters in the show since the addition of Scrappy-Doo in 1979. The show featured self-parody, pop culture references, and fourth-wall-breaking gags, typical of Looney Tunes shorts and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. This was the influence of associate producer Tom Ruegger, who would later go on to produce A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Tiny Toon Adventures, and Animaniacs. Despite the show's title and the continuity in which it claims that thirteen ghosts have escaped from the Chest of Demons, only eleven ghosts are seen and captured throughout the series, including the ghosts from the pilot episode, although the ghost ship captain might have been one of the 13 ghosts. Taking into account two 'lost episodes' does bring the total to 13. The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo was the last series for which Heather North Kenney voiced Daphne. The series also marked the final Saturday morning Scooby series to feature Scrappy-Doo, and was the only Scooby series that had a pre-adolescent child (Flim Flam) become part of the Mystery, Inc. gang. The show was canceled by ABC in March 1986 and replaced with re-runs of Laff-a-Lympics. No new Scooby series was there to take its place that September, the first time in a decade-and-a-half that Scooby-Doo did not air on a Saturday. Plot In the initial episode the gang are thrown off course on a trip to Honolulu in Daphne's plane landing instead in Tibet. While inside a temple, Scooby and Shaggy are tricked into opening the Chest of Demons, which houses thirteen of the most terrifying and powerful ghosts and demons ever to walk the face of the Earth. The ghosts can only be returned to the chest by those who originally set them free; thus, the Mystery, Inc. gang embark on a worldwide quest to recapture them before they wreak irreversible havoc upon the world. Episodes Titles Voices Cast *Don Messick – Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo *Casey Kasem – Shaggy Rogers *Heather North – Daphne Blake *Susan Blu – Flim-Flam *Vincent Price – Vincent Van Ghoul *Howard Morris – Bogel and Platypus Duck *Arte Johnson – Weerd Additional Voices *Robert Ridgely – Captain Ferguson *Richard Erdman – Travel Agent *Gay Hartwig (Autterson) – Witch *Bob Arbogast – *Hamilton Camp *Victoria Carroll *Peter Cullen – *Marshall Efron – *Bernard Erhard *Linda Gary – *Joan Gerber *Phil Hartman – *Bob Holt – *Marilyn Lightstone – *Kenneth Mars – *Edie McClurg *Sidney Miller *Pat Musick *Alan Oppenheimer *Michael Rye *John Stephenson *Russi Taylor – *Les Tremayne – *B.J. Ward *Frank Welker Intro * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo theme song (not really a song) DVD release On June 29, 2010, Warner Home Video released The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo: The Complete Series on DVD in Region 1 for the very first time.http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/13-Ghosts-ScoobyDoo-The-Complete-Series/13502 Notes/trivia *This was the last Scooby-Doo series to be produced by Hanna-Barbera before they merged with Time Warner and before Time Warner merged with Warner Brothers studios. References External Links *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_13_Ghosts_of_Scooby-Doo The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo] on Wikipedia *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0088628/ The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo] on IMDb Category:Television series